dwarvenfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republics of Ari
Summary The United Republics of Ari (URA) is a nation controlled by player "thecoolkid26". It was formerly known as Gaclu, the name of the city it originated from. The URA is a republic; In fact it is the largest republic in the game, with a total of 5 cities. Those cities are, in no particular order: Gaclu, Polskat, Enyut, Riotfa and Otyuto, while claiming Utyotter. Combined, these cities consist of the center of Northern Ari. History The United Republics of Ari was originally called Gaclu (State of Gaclu officially) and consisted of only the city of Gaclu. On the 8th of Hematite, Gaclu declared war of the former nation of Totyer. This is now known as "The Totyer War". Proceeding the war, which ended in the 18th of Opal, they put in a vast amount of reforms. Specifically, a new government structure to accommodate all the new annexed cities. Afterwards, as a direct result of the Totyer War, the new United Republics of Ari declared war on the Kingdom of Utlat in the War on Utlat, alongside Klufuk and Nidu. The war was a success, and saw a balance in the dwarf-human population difference. Gaclu was no longer the only human city in the URA. Prehistory Gaclu was previously a city under Totyer, however, sometime in the past, the oppressed human minority all decided to have a mass migration to the city. This is known as "The Mass Human Migration". The humans were a majority now, but had no say in how the city was run, or what officials ran it. This caused multiple riots, protests and revolts. Eventually, The Gaclu Revolution occurred, (with Atulan as the leader) where Gaclu gained it's independence. Gaclu had a completely democratic system, where you had the mayor and the council. The mayor's job is to manage the city, and propose laws; While the council's job was to approve (and also make) laws. They would also vote on other subjects such as war, defense, etc. The council and mayor were both elected. The Republics The United Republics of Ari is split into several republics. Currently, they are as follows: The Republic of Gaclu, made up of one city and is the capital of the United Republics of Ari. The former State of Gaclu created the URA. Humans primarily inhabit the city. The Republic of Totyer, made up of four cities, three of which are fortresses, and the hillock of Riotfa. They were annexed by Gaclu in the Totyer War, and their annexation led to the creation of the URA. The Republic of Utlat, made up of two cities, both of which are fortresses. They were annexed by the URA after the Utlat War, and are the highest populated human Republic in the URA. The Republic of Utyotter, made up of the hillock of Utyotter solely. It was formerly a part of Totyer that broke off during the Totyer War, and its population fled the city after the URA invaded it. Utyotter was later inhabited by human refugees from the Utlat War, which led to them being separated from the Republic of Totyer and becoming their own Republic.Category:Country